


The Games We Play

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-09
Updated: 2003-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Colonel Mustard, in the conservatory, with a candlestick," Spike announced with finality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ on August 9, 2003.

"Colonel Mustard, in the conservatory, with a candlestick," Spike announced with finality.

"I haven't even finished setting up the board yet," said Xander.

"I was just helping things along. You know, cutting to the chase. We only have to play once, right?"

"Hey, you were the one who said that we should have a games night, not me." Xander dug under the cushions of the couch until he came up with two pencils and a crumpled pack of cigarettes. He handed the pack to Spike without a word and put the pencils on the table.

"This wasn't the sort of game that I had in mind, pet."

"Well, you should have said something before I invited Dawn over."

"Guess so."

Xander refused to look over at the vampire, knowing full well that he was sulking.

"Okay, so I've got _Clue_ and _Life_ , but I can't find _Monopoly_ anywhere. Any ideas?"

"I've got plenty," said Spike with a leer.

Xander just ignored him and went back to the front closet, digging around on the top shelf until he found the battered cardboard box under a pile of stakes and a broken short sword.

"You know, I killed a man once with a candlestick," Spike mused, fiddling with the tiny game piece. "More of a candelabrum, really. Silver. Had a good heft to it."

"And _there's_ a story suitable for young ears."

"Dawn's not here yet."

"Hey, I'm still young!"

"But, you have to admit, far from innocent."

"Okay, you got me there," Xander said, laughing. He lost his train of thought as Spike smiled back.

"How long until the Bit arrives?" Spike asked.

"Half an hour. Maybe less."

"Time enough to make you scream, then." The vampire uncurled himself from his spot on the floor and began to prowl toward Xander.

"Uh, if I scream now can I get back to cleaning up?" Xander asked.

"It's got to come naturally, love." Spike boxed Xander in against the closet door and dragged his lips down the mortal's warm neck.

"Gah!" Xander ducked under Spike's arms and scurried across the room. "Dawn! Dawn is coming over! You have to behave."

Spike crossed his arms and scowled but finally gave in under Xander's pleading gaze.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I was thinking of making sundaes. Would you heat up the chocolate sauce, please?" He gave the vampire a hopeful smile.

*

 _William the Bloody, reduced to playing board games with a child. Two children, really, since Xander is no better than Dawn when they get together_ , Spike thought as he stomped into the kitchen. _Should call 'em 'bored' games, for all of the fun we'll have. I should be out killing things, or at least just shagging the boy unconscious, but, no, I'm reduced to kitchen boy and playmate, and neither in a good way. Bloody hell, I really am a wanker when I'm in love, aren't I?_

Spike stalked around the kitchen getting the chocolate ready, making sure to slam all of the doors as loudly as possible to project his discontentment. He loved Dawn and all, but he really didn't have this sort of evening in mind.

 _All I wanted was some quiet time with Xander... and then maybe some noisy time afterwards. Haven't seen him for nearly a week, have I, with him being so busy with work? Is it too much to ask to have a little time together alone? But, no, we've got to have company and stupid little games to play. Well, I'll show him. I'll build hotels on all of my properties and bankrupt him!_

When the microwave dinged, he grabbed the bowl of warm chocolate and stomped back into the living room.

"Where do you want me to...?" The question died on his lips as he took in the scene. The games were gone, the lights were dim, and Xander stood, clad only in a tight pair of jeans, in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Bring it here," Xander said, his voice stern and his eyes dark with promise.

"But...?"

"You know better than to argue with me," he snapped. "That'll be ten more minutes of making you beg. Now bring the chocolate with you."

Xander turned on his heel and disappeared into the bedroom.

Lust surging through his body, Spike raced after him.

Hours later, the smells of both of their releases mixed inexorably with the rich scent of chocolate and the ache in his wrists and arms a delightful counterpoint to the puddle of pleasure that was the rest of his body, Spike had one final thought before he descended into sleep.

"Xander, in the bedroom, with handcuffs."


End file.
